1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connection points between a main structural component, such as a main frame, in an automotive vehicle and a sub-assembly, such as a sub-frame, bumper beam, steering hanger beam, etc. More specifically, the invention relates to a bolt collar and a structural support arrangement on the main structural component.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 7, load transfers between a main structural component 100, such as a main vehicle frame, and a sub-assembly (not shown), such as a sub-frame, bumper beam, etc., in an automotive vehicle occur at connection points through the bolts connecting the sub-assembly to the main structural component 100. To strengthen the connection points a structural support or stiffener 104 can be added to the main structural component 100 to strengthen a bolt collar 106. The stiffener 104 is welded (designated by an “x”) to the main structural component 100 and then the bolt collar 106 is welded to both the stiffener 104 and to the main structural component 100 such that a longitudinal axis 108 of the stiffener 104 is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis 110 of the bolt collar 106. This conventional method, however, tends to result in high bending stress around a weld interface 112 between the bolt collar 106, main structural component 100 and stiffener 104, which in turn leads to stress cracks.
Thus, what is required is an improved stiffener that overcomes the above disadvantage.